muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Superman
Superman is a DC Comics superhero who first appeared in Action Comics #1 in 1938. The character, created by Joe Shuster and Jerry Siegel for National Comics (today DC Comics), subsequently appeared in various radio serials, television programs, films, and video games. Superman was born Kal-El on the planet Krypton and, as an infant, was rocketed to Earth by Jor-El, his scientist father, moments before Krypton exploded. The rocket landed on Earth outside the town of Smallville, where young Kal-El was discovered and adopted by the amiable Jonathan and Martha Kent. As he grew, he discovered that he possessed powers far beyond those of mortal men and women and resolves to use them to help others. When not fighting the forces of evil as Superman, he lives among humanity as Clark Kent, a "mild-mannered reporter" for the Daily Planet. Clark works alongside reporter Lois Lane, with whom he is romantically involved. In current comics continuity, they are married; however, the character has had several other relationships throughout his years in comics. The character's adventures are today published in a number of comic books. Appearances * Superman appeared in Sesame Street Episode 0184, talking about why S is his favorite letter. * Episode 27 of From the Balcony features an insert with a Muppet Superman trying to return a DVD to the rental store. When he learns that he's going to have to pay a late fee, and the clerk won't believe that he was out saving the world, Superman reverses the rotation of the Earth in order to turn back time (much like the plot element from Superman: The Movie). Clark Kent's cousin also appears in this episode, Craig Kent. References * Super Grover is a long-running spoof of Superman. His secret identity is Grover Kent. * When Christopher Reeve (famous for playing Superman) is the guest on The Muppet Show episode 418, Miss Piggy's dressing room is all decked out in Superman memorabilia. Reeve is also seen hanging out backstage reading superhero comic books with a group of rats, one of which (probably Rizzo) he refers to as Super Rat. Numerous jokes about Reeve being "The Man of Steel" are made throughout the episode. * Promotional photos of Reeve as Superman can be seen on the corkboard behind Sam in the UK spot from episode 422. * A poster of Superman from Superman: The Movie adorns the wall of a boy's bedroom in episode 503. * In Muppet Magazine issue 7, Piggy appears as SuperMoi with Supergirl star Helen Slater. * Beaker appears as Super Beaker in Muppet Magazine’s Christopher Reeve issue. * Transformed by one of Bunsen's chemical mixtures, Beaker is seen again in his superhero alter ego, in the comic "Disco Frog" from the 1979 UK Muppet Show Annual. This story was printed in the US in the book Muppet Madness. * Ernie has appeared on German Sesamstrasse merchandising as a superhero, and a secret identity with Clark Kent-like glasses. * Kermit and Piggy appear together as Lois Lane and Superman in the 1982 Miss Piggy Calendar. * Animal appears as "Superanimal" in the 1997 coloring book Great Muppets in American History. * Baby Gonzo enters the TV set and becomes "Super Gonzo" in the first episode of Muppet Babies, "Noisy Neighbors." Super Gonzo's alter ego is Cluck Kent; Baby Piggy appears as Piggy Lane. Super Gonzo also appears in a third season episode, "Fozzie's Family Tree." * In The Great Santa Claus Switch, when Fred the Elf is taken prisoner, he claims that he is not merely a "mild-mannered" toy builder, but "Super Elf, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound." This text is from the opening narration of The Adventures of Superman radio serial (1940-1951), which starred Clayton "Bud" Collyer as Superman, and used in several subsequent versions. * In episode 108 of Muppets Tonight, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew mistakes Hercule Poirot for Superman (skipping over everyone else's confusion that he is Hercules) and asks if he will fly around the earth backwards to go back in time, as Superman did in Superman: The Movie. Connections Many actors who played character roles in Muppet/Henson productions also appeared on The Cosby Show. *Ed Asner played Granny Goodness in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) *Robert Beatty played a tanker captain in Superman III (1983) and the President in Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) *John Bluthal played Pisa vendor in Superman II (1983) *Jason Carter played Calvin Dregg in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) *Rosalind Cash played Judge Angela Diggs in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) *Townsend Coleman played various roles in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) *Barry Dennen played Dr McClean in Superman III' (1983) *Michael Dorn played John Henry Irons/Steel and Kalibak in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) *Brad Garrett played Reverend Bob in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1997) and Bibbo Bibowksi and Lobo in Superman: The Animated Series' (1997-1999) *John Glover plays Lionel Luthor on Smallville (2001-2006) *Elliott Gould played Vincent Winninger in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993) *Harold Gould played Edwin Griffin in two episodes of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994-1995) *Richard Griffiths played a terrorist in Superman II (1980) *Rutger Hauer played Morgan Edge in two episodes of Smallville (2003) *Sherman Hemsley played Mr. Schott/The Toyman in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) *William Hootkins played Harry Howler in Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) and Lex Luthor and the Narrator on BBC Radio (1990-1993) *Linda Lavin played Sydney Carlton in the Broadway production of It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman (1966) *Circe Luna dubbed Chloe Sullivan into Spanish for Smallville *Christopher Malcolm played a miner in Superman III (1983) *Howie Mandel played Mr. Mxyzptlk in an episode of Lois and Clark (1996) *Andrea Martin played Mad Harriet in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) *Vincent Marzello played Jimmy Olsen on BBC Radio (1990-1993) *Michael McKean played Perry White in an episode of Smallville (2003) *Laraine Newman played Toby Raynes in Superman: The Animated Series (1998) *Gary Owens narrated the TV version of It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman (1975) *Frank Oz made a cameo appearance as a brain surgeon just about to begin surgery when the city's power is cut in a scene removed from Superman III (1983). In addition, Oz supervised puppet sequences for the film, also cut from the final version. *Dan Payne played a Lexcorp security guard in two episodes of Smallville (2003) *Richard Portnow played Barry Barker in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) *Richard Pryor played Gus Gorman in Superman III (1983) *Alaina Reed played Nurse Berkey in an episode of Lois and Clark (1995) *William Schallert played Al in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman *Kerry Shale played an MSBC newscaster in Superman IV: A Quest for Peace (1987) and Superboy and the Cyborg in Superman, Doomsday and Beyond (BBC Radio, 1993) *Cree Summer played Natasha and a psychic in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) *David Warner played Jor-El in Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) and Ra's Al Ghul in Superman: The Animated Series (1999) Several celebrity guests or cameo players in Muppet productions have also co-starred with the Man of Steel. *Richard Belzer played Inspector Henderson in Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) *Wayne Brady played John in an episode of Superboy (1990) *Mac Davis played Lawrence "Larry Smiley in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) *Lori Fetrick played Vixen in an episode of Lois and Clakr: The New Adventures of Superman (1997) *Gilbert Gottfried played Nick Knack in two episodes of Superboy (1990) and Mr. Mxyzptlk in Superman: The Animated Series (1998-1999) *Mark Hamill played The Joker in several episodes of Superman: The Animated Series (1997-1998) *Teri Hatcher played Lois Lane on Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993-1997) *Penn Jillette played Darrin Romick in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) *James Earl Jones played Franklin W. Sterns in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1994) *Al Roker played a weatherman in an episode of Superman: The Animated Series (1998) *Ben Stein played a lawyer in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1995) *Loretta Swit played Sydney Carlton in the TV version of It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman (1975) *Ben Vereen played Dr. Andre Novack in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman *Lesley Ann Warren played Lois Lane in a TV version of the musical, It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Superman (1975) *Fred Willard played President Garner in Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1997-1999) *John Williams wrote the music for Superman: The Movie (1978) See also *Superheroes Category:Celebrities Category:References Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens